The Light In His Eyes
by Nillen
Summary: AU. They were about to have their first child together. But then, it happened. Practically the sequel for 'This Anniversary' by WookieCookie. MPREG.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

The setting and background was similar to** WookieCookie**'s story, **This Anniversary** (check it out if you haven't yet, it's adorable! xD) and both of us agreed that Haruka/Zero needs more love since the pairing _is_ impossible to be started with x) Anything with Zero as the uke would put us in good x) I asked if I can somehow relate this story with her and she agreed! x) So this is kind of the **sequel** for '**This Anniversary**' but if you don't want to read that one first, it's fine, it's not plot related ;)

**Warning : This story contains MALE PREGNANCY**. Don't like, please press the 'Back' button. **Expect OOCness**.

** English is my second language. Sorry for all the English errors.**

WookieCookie-chan, this one is for our Haruka/Zero. x)

* * *

><p>The road was dark by the night as Haruka drove through the way. The snow had stopped fallen and their surroundings were blanketed with white cotton-like snow. He made sure not to put too much pressure on the throttle, it was fixed in his mind to drive slowly, courtesy to his sleeping spouse who sat beside him on the passenger seat.<p>

Smiling slightly at the thought, the brunette gave a short glance to his heavily pregnant spouse. Zero had his eyes closed, chest falling up and down in steady heartbeats and Haruka gently reached out his left hand, placing it on top of Zero's baby bump.

The gesture however, caused him to groggily open his eyes.

"… Haru, are we home yet?" he sleepily murmured, yawning a little and his husband shook his head at the question.

"With this speed, even a 5-year-old kid with his bicycle can win over us." Zero dryly commented as he carefully shifting his body to a more comfortable position. His hands however, moved to tenderly clasped against the older man's on top of his belly. Haruka smiled, shaking his head again at the comparison his spouse had made.

"I just want to make sure we reach home safely. My wife is seven months pregnant and safety is my top priority on him." He chuckled when slight blushes appeared on his spouse's cheeks. Zero looked away, his hands holding on tighter on his husband's.

"I'm not a woman. And Haru, I'm pregnant, not sick. It's not like I'm going to vomit all over your car if you drive fast anyway." He unconsciously pouted and Haruka had to suppress the urge to park sideway and hug his adorable Zero.

They were on their way home after a short vacation. The vacation took placed in a small town somewhere quite far and the reason why Haruka chose the place was because he planned to bring Zero to meet his parents for the first time.

Zero knew that his husband was an orphan and very private about his past life so when Haruka had brought him to a burial ground and explained to him about the whole situation, Zero broke to tears.

Not that he'd be wailing and bawling like a broken hearted girl but just a teardrop, maybe two, because finally Haruka trusted him whole heartedly after three years being together and one year being married.

Haruka gave short glances towards his spouse who seemed to be mused with thoughts. He gently took one of Zero's hands in his left one, brought it to his face and pressed a kiss against his knuckle. Lilac eyes blinked, Zero turned to look at the brunette who was still aware of his role as the driver, as well as the kisser of his hand.

"Haru, focus on the road…" he murmured softly but made no action to pull his hand back. Haruka smiled, placing Zero's right hand on his chest, where his heart was located before leaning down to press small kisses on it again.

Zero blushed slightly at the tender gesture.

Haruka had this one weird – in Zero's opinion, anyway – habit, he loved to play with his hands and gave kisses upon them. Zero could tell that Haruka was more obsessive on that part of his body rather than others.

"Zero, have you thought of a name?" Haruka's sudden question woke him from his reverie and Zero slowly shook his head.

"No… Have you thought of one?"

"I didn't too. Since we're having a baby boy and this trip seems to take longer time that we intended for it to be, let pick few up together… now." Haruka turned to give a smile at his spouse and Zero smiled back. He leaned against the leather seat, placing both of his hands back to his baby bump.

"Any idea now?" Haruka asked him again and Zero had to give a half heartedly glare towards his direction. Sometimes, his husband could get so impatient.

"How about Takeshi?"

"Takeshi? Hmm… try again, Zero."

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm... Another?"

"Well, why don't you try too?"

Haruka laughed at the glare he received from his pregnant spouse before ruffling his silver hair.

"How about-"

"I tolerate no Haruka Junior." Zero cut even he could even finish and Haruka chuckled at the accusation.

"I was about to say 'Kaname'."

There was silence for a moment and Haruka slowly placed his left hand back on top of Zero's belly. Zero smiled slightly.

"Well… that one is nice. Can we leave the name first? I want to enjoy this moment with you." Zero softly murmured and his brunette husband smiled, leaned to his side and pressed a chaste kiss on Zero's right temple.

Zero closed his eyes and sighing happily. His hands moved forward and backward, rubbing against his clothed stomach while Haruka drove quietly by his side. His left hand still on Zero's stomach, stroked the baby bump with gentle affection in his gesture.

Ever since the time they learned that Zero was pregnant, Haruka had put aside his works to focus more on his spouse.

Zero smiled, resting his face against Haruka's left shoulder. The brunette in return rested his head against his spouse silver haired one. Their seatbelts fortunately did not limit their movements. His right hand fixed against the steering as he drove around fifty kilometres per hour, his eyes fully awake and aware of their surroundings.

He hummed softly, one of their favourite songs that they love to sing together. Zero smiled when he caught the tone before titled his head up a bit and pressed a loving kiss against his husband's left cheek.

"You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier…" Zero whispered softly, nuzzling his nose against his brunette's neck. Haruka smiled, nestling his left cheek almost too comfortably against his spouse's silver tresses.

"Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier…"

"… crazier…" both of them ended the short verse of the song in small voices. Haruka sighed at ease, and if he was right, they were almost there to reach the city.

"I love you, husband… I love you so much." Zero murmured softly and Haruka had to look at his silver haired spouse before pecking his lips. He smiled afterward.

"I love you and our little one too." The brunette smiled wider at the blushes that seemed to increase more and more on his lover's cheeks.

"Haru, eyes on the road." He mumbled, looking away to lean the side of his head back of Haruka's shoulder. Haruka just chuckled and continued to drive.

Then something caused his heart and mind to be a little more alerted at the new sight of a pair of lights, probably belonged to a lorry or other huge vehicles. Brown eyes frowned in wary as he slowed down their car and drove the car slightly to the left side.

His spouse seemed to grasp his action and the pair of lilac blinked in confusion when Haruka clenched the steering tight.

"Haru…?"

Then the sounds became clearer to them.

It was a huge lorry, drove with high speed and came from the opposite direction from them. At first Haruka thought of pressing the horn but the realization that the driver was drunk hit him faster. The lorry was drove in an unstable direction, kept on moving to the left and right unevenly and Haruka had to press the brake in sudden, mentally cursed the driver.

"_Haruka!"_

Zero's eyes widened in pure shock when the lorry crashing with their car. Only the sideway of their vehicle was damaged but due to the slippery road out of winter season, their car spun around too abruptly, unable to stop and the last thing he saw and heard were blood spilled on his face and the sound of loud crash.

* * *

><p><em>Too dark.<em>

_Too silent._

_Too cold._

'_Where am I?'_

Zero slowly opened his eyes, hesitated in a moment when the bright light invaded his dizzy sight.

But then there was a hand, blocking the light away from his eyes as it was placed in front of them. He blinked again, finally managed to adjust to his surroundings. The familiar brunette he knew very well as his husband was staring down at him. His brown eyes filled with relief and worry at the same time.

But aside of that, his head was bandaged and his face got cuts, on the right side of his lips was the most visible one. Zero felt his body almost unable to be moved and his throat was dried. He tried to open his mouth and speak, his right hand limply moved to touch his pregnant stomach.

… his pregnant… stomach…

Lilac eyes widened and Haruka came into alarm. He quickly went to press the red button on the wall, calling for the doctor as his spouse started to run his hands against his flat stomach in panic. Inaudible voice escaped his lover's lips as he silently screamed and started to thrash underneath his body.

Haruka felt his resolve weakened as Zero tried to push him away. When his raspy voice was finally heard, the brunette felt the guilt and the pressure fell on him hard and forced him to die.

"Baby… Haru, baby…?"

Those bright eyes filled with tears and Haruka had to press himself down against his spouse smaller body, holding him tight as the latter trembled in pain.

The fact drowned to him that there was no more baby inside of him.

No more baby.

Doctor and nurses came in short, gently but quickly pried him off his spouse. Zero stared at the ceiling, tears falling and sniffs escaped his lips.

It was rare to see his spouse cried and Haruka stood brokenly behind the group of medical workers, knowing him to be damned because if he were cautious enough, none of this would have happened.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the room.<p>

Haruka stay in his position, arms wrapped around his spouse who had his back against his chest. Both of them lay down on the single hospital bed, neither dare to break the heavy silence.

Zero stared with half lidded eyes at the closed window, eyes blank with nothing to feel. He grasped the feeling of Haruka's arms around his waist tightened. His hands clasped against his belly that was bandaged after his operation.

To learn that he had been unconscious for three days and had miscarry their first child, Zero did not know whether he should cry his heart out or stab himself to death right away.

Then his husband's hands moved ever-so-gently to hold onto his arms. Haruka breathed against his clothed left shoulder before kissing it tenderly. Zero clenched his eyes closed and pressed his face closer into the pillow.

His tears soaked the fluffy material as his husband pulled him closer into his embrace.

"Zero…"

"Haru, what should we do with all the baby clothes...? All the baby toys? And nursery room that we've decorated...? I… I can't go home and look at all of them…" his voice was muffled by the pillow but somehow, Haruka heard him clear and loud.

Clear with tears.

Loud with broken heart.

He pressed small kisses on his lover's silver hair, murmuring his words of love and affection as Zero started to cry harder.

The talks about baby's names.

The touches against his belly that carried a life.

The future plans of raising a child.

It was gone only in a blink of an eye.

Zero shifted backward, closer to warmth that was his husband's chest as Haruka placed his face against his lover's nape, eyes closed in misery and worry for his loved one.

"I'll put them away… I'll put them all away for you, love…"

He was responded by a soft cry, the trembling shoulders had ceased and he loosened his arms when Zero turned in his embrace to face him. Zero pressed his face against Haruka's clothed chest, sniffing a little as his crying had finally come to stop.

There was silence for a moment.

Haruka held his lover closer to his body, listening to Zero's slow and finally, calm breathing. Both of them were awake and were clinging to each other for the same reason. The brunette leaned down a bit and pressed their foreheads together.

They exchanged soft and sweet and loving kisses for a moment, until both felt that it was enough but soon after, starting to kiss again.

Haruka breathed in calmly, watching as his lover lilac eyes staring at his own.

"I'm still here, Zero… We still have time, we can try again… I won't force you to forget… but we have to learn to let him let go… and I'll always be here for you…" he whispered gently, slowly and Zero's eyes blurred with unwanted tears.

"I know, Haru, I know…"

Haruka smiled sadly, leaning in to kiss on his spouse's eyelids before looking him in the eyes again. His tears had started to fall again but this time, silently.

"Now… will you make me the happiest man in the world by smiling again?" Haruka chuckled weakly at his own words, reaching out a thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped his lover lilac eyes.

Zero closed his eyes tight before reopened them again, this time slowly and the light in his eyes, even though it was still dim, had returned with a small, little smile.

END.

* * *

><p>AN : ... I'm losing my touch. (is miserable) x.x

Review please.


End file.
